Dylan 412590087635
by LivingDeadGirl3
Summary: What happens when Max meets another member of X-5. And why does Logan feel connected to her?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer-** The only thing that I own is the characters that my sick and twisted mind created.

Dylan 412590087635                       Time Period- Right after "Prodigy" (but doesn't follow the show) 

            "Why am I drawn to this city?  Is _she_ here?  Will I finally find the answers that I have been looking for?" thought the dark figure as it started its bike back up and then headed into the city limits of Seattle.

            "Listen boo, Original Cindy got your back.  You don't need that Logan character.  You don't need men at all; men are the scum of the universe.  When you gonna come to the light side and get yourself a nice female.  When you find a nice one, all your worries go down the drain," Original Cindy said in her harsh but loving tone.

            Max stated blatantly with a hint of fatigue, "Original we've been down this road before and it has gotten us the same result every time…" Max's beeper went off and interrupted their conversation (beepbeep beepbeep beepbeep beepbeep).  "Well gotta blaze, thanks for the drinks," Max said with a hint of fatigue, excitement, and anticipation in her voice.  Original said something to Max as she left the bar, but Max didn't hear her.  She was just thinking about where she was going now.  She always got this way whenever _he_ paged her, and she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.  She hopped onto her motorcycle and headed to Logan's.  Max parked her bike and made sure she hid it.  These days some people will steal anything that they can get their hands on; she knew this because she was on of those people.  She entered the elevator in the building and pushed the button to Logan's floor.  As soon as she entered his place her nose picked up the aroma of food.  "Logan must be making on of his culinary masterpieces again," she thought to herself,  "I wonder what he wants with me."  As soon as Max entered the kitchen Logan wheeled in from the living room.

            "Max, glad you made it.  Will you do me the honor of joining me for dinner?" Logan asked with a smile on his face, his voice had a touch of longing in it.

            "Is this why you paged me, you need company when you eat dinner?  Are you afraid of the dark?  Is there a monster under your bed that only I can defeat?" Max sarcastically asked with the hint of fatigue still in her voice.

            "Are you tired?" Logan asked as his eyebrow furrowed with concern.

            "Yeah, I am a little tires, had a seizure earlier today.  But it's all good with me now," Max said.  "Now are you gonna feed me, or do I have to starve?" she said as she made her way to the table and sat down.

            "I paged you because I found something out that I thought you should know.  Someone with a strange tattoo at the base of the neck was spotted two day ago in Spokane.  That person was last seen breaking into a hospital and stealing the drug, tryptophan," Logan said, his eyes searching Max's face for a reaction.

            "It could have been anyone.  It could have been Zack, Johndie, Tinga, Bryn, Dylan, or any other member of the X-5 group.  Remember 13 of us escaped that night," Max said with sadness in her voice.  "Is there any more info on that person?" she demanded.

            "Sorry, I gave you all the information that I had.  I wish I had something else to give you," Logan regretfully said.  After they ate Logan said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do," Max left and Logan got to work.

               **To Be Continued.  Please Read and Review**


	2. 

**Disclaimer-** I still don't own anything except for what I have created.  So PLEASE don't sue me.

Chapter 2 

            The next day at Jam Pony, where Max works as a bike messenger, her and the other Jam Pony employees were all watching TV when an Eyes Only broadcast interrupted the show that they were watching.  "That Logan," thought Max, "always at work exposing the seedy underbelly of this nation.  Is there no rest for this caped crusader?"  You see Logan Kale was Eyes Only; he had once been a respected journalist before the Pulse hit.  But for some unknown reason Logan had to go into hiding and now does all his exposing as an anonymous person.  You only see his eyes (sans glasses) whenever he broadcasts his message to the people.

            "I wonder who he is and how he knows all this stuff?" asked Sketchy, one of Max's friends (who was not too bright or too brave for that matter).

            "Come on people.  What am I paying you for, to lounge around all day?  There's work to be done and packages to be delivered.  These packages don't deliver themselves," shouted Normal (Jam Pony's boss) in his I-got-a-giant-stick-up-my-butt mood (which, for him, was his normal mood).  From outside a young woman, about 21, entered the building.  She had shoulder-length dark auburn hair (her natural hair color was dirty blonde as evident by the color of her root).  She had blue-green eyes, which were hidden by sky-blue tinted sunglasses.  She was about 5'8" or 5'9"; she wore a black tee shirt that showed off her belly if she raised her hands above her head, tight black leather pants (size 3), and black boot (size 9 1/2).  She was about 115-125 pounds; she also had a leather jacket strung over her right arm like she had just taken it off.  Her skin color was white with a good tan.

            She went up to Normal and asked, "Do I ask you about a job here or what, Sir?"

            "Yeah, you're in luck because I am in need of another person to disrespect me and pay me no attention.  Just fill out one of these and give it back to me, and I'll see what I can do," Normal said in his normal mood.  He gave her an application and went back to work as if nothing happened.

            As she left she bumped into Original Cindy.  "Oh, I am sorry.  Forgive me?" she asked with a hint phony innocence in her voice.

            "Yeah, no prob.  All is forgiven," Original replied sizing the stranger up.  Original walked into the back, where Max was and said, "Did you guys check out that nice-looking female that just left here?  I think I'm in love."

            "No, I didn't.  What about Chrisette, thought you were in love with her?" Max replied.

            "Yeah, I am.  But that fine-looking specimen puts Chrisette to shame," Original told her in her usual tone.  They were chatting until Normal broke them up because there were packages to be delivered.

            "Bip, bip, bip people, back to work," Normal shouted in Original Cindy's ear.  The next day at Jam Pony Normal gathered all the employees up.  "I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the Jam Pony squad, her name is Dee.  I think she will fit in just nicely and I hope you give her the same respect that you give to me," he said in his I-got-a-giant-stick-up-my-butt-yet-I-am-happy mood.

            As soon as Original saw Dee she said to Max and Sketchy, "look that's the female I told you about yesterday." Max wasn't paying any attention though; she kept staring at Dee.

            "Something about her seems familiar, but I can't put my finger on it," she thought to herself.  She walked up to Dee and sarcastically asked, "So what tragic thing happened to you to make you come work at Jam Pony?"

            "Nothing actually, I'm new in town and I needed the work and this was the first place that hired me," she told Max.  Later on when their shift was done Dee was invited to go to the local bar with some of her fellow workers.

            "So do you have a place to stay?  'Cause if you don't you can always stay at my place," Original asked Dee, masking her true intentions with phony concern for her fellow employee.

            "Thanks for the offer, but I already found a place.  It's by the apartment complex that has the condos," Dee replied looking around.  She seemed to be looking for something or someone.

            "So boo, have you thought about what we talked about earlier?" Original asked Max.

            "Original, you know I love you but I don't go that way.  You know that," Max replied almost instantly.  "Listen gotta blaze.  Nice meeting you Dee," Max said as she got up and put down the money for her drinks and left.

            "Wait up," Dee said as she put money down and went to catch up with Max.  "Where are you going?  Sorry but what's your name, I don't think I caught it?" Dee asked when she caught up to Max.  She felt connected to Max for some strange reason.  She had to find out if she was one of her sisters.  You see Dee (which is short for Dylan) was a member of the X-5 group that escaped from Manticore a decade ago. 

            "Name's Max.  As to where I'm going, just to a friends house.  In fact he lives in the condos right next to your place," Max said as she hopped on her motorcycle.  When she did Dee caught a glimpse of the barcode at the base of her neck.

            "I found one of them, unless this is a plan by Lydecker to catch me.  I have to be careful, I'll watch her some more and see what she says to this friend," Dee thought to herself as she kick-started her bike and took off after Max.


	3. Sorry

Sorry that I haven't updated my story.  I have been really busy with school, graduation is coming up soon.  I am also in charge of putting together my school's literary magazine.  I will try and post the next part in the next two weeks.  Once again sorry for the wait.


End file.
